Fantasmes et perte de contrôle
by Celygom
Summary: A force de fantasmer sur le magnifique blond qui joue devant lui, Sasuke n'arrive plus à garder le contrôle sur son corps, malheureusement. ... Malheureusement ?


Sasuke fuyait. Il fuyait ce grand idiot d'Uzumaki, ses yeux à tomber, son corps à se damner, … Le brun se mordit la joue, ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à fantasmer. Continuant sa course folle, il bifurqua dans la petite remise du club d'art et s'y enferma. Là, il serait à l'abri de toutes tentations, loin de ce blond si sexy qui lui faisait carrément perdre la tête.

Naruto sourit. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que les choses ne dégénèrent pas. Le petit brun qui venait souvent le voir jouer était vraiment à croquer, et son manque de self-control était juste hilarant. Alors que le blond, capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée, était arrivé à stopper le ballon qui partait dans la foule de spectateurs, il avait malencontreusement bousculé le brun, qui avait percuté le sol avec force. Le blond s'était alors accroupi pour s'enquérir de son état, relevant son visage d'une main, et avait vu, sous ses yeux ébahis, le jeune garçon rougir violemment, se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure alors que, semblant perdre le contrôle de lui-même, il s'accrochait au maillot du joueur, de délicieux petits gémissements sortant de sa bouche. Quelques secondes étaient passées avant que le brun ne reprenne ses esprits et ne parte en courant, les joues rouges et les yeux larmoyants sous les murmures et les rires des autres spectateurs. Sur le coup, Naruto n'avait rien dit, se contentant de reprendre la partie et de massacrer ses adversaires, mais ce brun, qui avait éveillé son excitation au plus haut point, venait aussi d'éveiller son intérêt et son caractère de dominant. Si une si mignonne petite proie commençait à s'intéresser à lui, il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer sa chance !

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis l'incident et le blond n'avait plus vu que le dos de son brun, qui semblait-il, le fuyait dès qu'il faisait mine d'approcher, éveillant de plus en plus son intérêt. Bien que ce soit source d'un grand amusement pour lui, il commençait à se sentir sérieusement frustré. Dès le premier soir, il s'était mis à penser au brun, à son adorable bouille et aux magnifiques rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur ses joues, rougeurs qu'il aimerait voir en d'autres circonstances. Le lendemain, il avait donc mené sa petite enquête, apprenant ainsi que le jeune homme sur qui il commençait lui aussi à fantasmer était un dénommé Sasuke Uchiwa, lycéen le plus populaire de première année, ayant pour seules activités extra-scolaires le jogging et la peinture. Et alors qu'il s'excitait de plus en plus en pensant à cet intéressant garçon, celui-ci le fuyait comme la peste.

Résolu à changer les choses, Naruto sourit largement, faisant s'effondrer quelques filles au passage, et s'en alla à son cours de sport. Maintenant, il était bien décidé à avoir l'Uchiwa.

Allongé sous un des nombreux cerisiers qui bordaient le chemin du lycée, reprenant son souffle, Sasuke essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Alors qu'il s'était cru à l'abri, fuyant une énième fois l'objet de tous ses désirs en allant courir sur la piste de l'école (histoire de se rafraîchir un peu les idées), il l'avait vu débarqué, torse nu, sa peau caramel se gorgeant encore plus de soleil, beau comme un dieu comme à son habitude, sur le terrain avec le reste de sa classe. Et leur regard s'était croisé, le pauvre petit brun se perdant bien malgré lui dans l'océan céruléen du grand blond. Il avait été si aveuglé par la beauté de ces iris qu'il n'avait pas vu que leur propriétaire s'était rapproché de lui, et se tenait maintenant à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage, souriant toujours aussi chaleureusement.

« _ Salut Sa-su-ke … »

En entendant son nom prononcé d'une telle façon, en voyant la distance insignifiante qui restait entre eux deux, le jeune homme s'était enflammé, son esprit se vidant de toutes pensées cohérentes. Gémissant contre se gré à l'appel sensuel du blond, il avait attrapé son visage, se mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et avait sauvagement plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes, savourant la langue taquine qui venait de franchir ses propres lèvres. Quelques secondes après, sous les cris amusés qui retentissaient tout autour d'eux, Sasuke avait réalisé, bien trop tard, qu'il venait d'embrasser Naruto Uzumaki. Pivoine de la tête au pied, il s'était carapaté loin du blond, sortant du lycée pour essayer de se calmer, ne tenant pas compte de son nom crié quand il s'était élancé, ni des pas de courses qui avaient un moment retentis derrière lui.

Seul sous le cerisier, épuisé par toutes ces émotions auxquelles il avait dû faire face depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux du grand blond à l'allure d'ange, surtout celles des dernières heures, Sasuke avait fini par s'endormir, bercé par la brise fraîche de ce début d'été et le piaillement des oiseaux.

* * *

Naruto regardait le jeune homme allongé à ses pieds il le trouvait magnifique. En prenant le chemin du retour, encore un peu troublé par les évènements de l'après-midi, le blond avait vu une forme se détacher sur l'herbe en contrebas, et avait décidé d'aller voir. En s'approchant, il avait alors vu les traits fins, encore légèrement enfantins du brun dont il rêvait depuis une semaine. Sans bruit, il l'avait observé. Il était fasciné par sa peau si claire, surtout en comparaison de la sienne, par ses fines mèches ébène volant autour de son adorable visage endormi, par muscles finement dessiné sous le tissu fin de son t-shirt, … Sans réfléchir, il s'était baissé et avait délicatement enjambé le petit corps sous lui, se retrouvant assis en l'air, à quelque centimètres de la hanche du brun. Toujours aussi fasciné, il avait détaillé les lèvres parfaites de Sasuke, se pourléchant les siennes, rêvant éveillé de les voir s'ourler pour lui sourire, de les voir se mouvoir pour l'appeler, s'ouvrir pour lui gémir son plaisir, …

Toujours rêveur, il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'endormi, le réveillant ainsi d'un chaste et doux baisé. Lentement, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, pour immédiatement se perdre dans l'azur qui lui faisait face, se délectant toujours de la chaude et légère pression que son homologue exerçait sur ces lèvres. Puis il réalisa et tenta de se dégager. Mais juste un peu, car si c'était un rêve, le continuer ne le gênait absolument pas. Voyant le trouble de son désormais presque-petit-ami, Naruto mis fin au baiser, releva légèrement la tête (sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel), et un grand sourire aux lèvres lui dit :

« _ Et si on reprenait là où on s'en est arrêté cet après-midi ? Hein, Sa-su-ke … »

Perdu entre rêve et réalité, des papillons virevoltant dans le ventre, lui remuant agréablement les entrailles et faisant chauffer son bas-ventre, le dit Sasuke agrippa la nuque de l'ange assis sur lui et fondit sur ses lèvres, souriant comme un idiot tandis qu'une myriade d'images toutes plus érotiques les unes que les autres lui traversaient l'esprit.

Naruto Uzumaki lui appartenait. Désormais, le brun était libre de fantasmer autant qu'il voulait, son partenaire était là pour réaliser le moindre de ses rêves. A cette pensée, Sasuke sourit davantage dans le baiser, enlaçant un blond plus qu'heureux de la situation.

A la vue des deux bosses imposantes qui s'étaient formées dans leur pantalon, la soirée promettait d'être mouvementée, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux concernés.


End file.
